Merkabah
The Tactical Warship Merkabah is, according to the remaining fragments of the Y-Data, a device that existed since ancient times along with Proto Merkabah. It was transformed to be the ultimate anti-Gnosis starship by the Galaxy Federation and Zohar Project. Based off of the prototype of Proto Merkabah created by Joachim Mizrahi, the Merkabah functions as a weapons platform and support vehicle designed to assist Omega Res Novae. The Merkabah is equipped with thousands of defenses, including a large scale version of the Rhine Maiden anti-Gnosis weapons system. While technically built as a mobile war fortress, it boasts several additional functions like the ability to search for under-developed planets that could be suitable for terraforming. There is an exhibit dedicated to the Merkabah at the G.F.G. Showroom on Fifth Jerusalem. The Merkabah can also be seen outside a window from the top of Fifth Jerusalem's space elevator, meaning the Merkabah is stationed above Fifth Jerusalem. Under the command of Dmitri Yuriev, the Merkabah was deployed at Michtam for an upcoming Federation invasion. However, shortly after its arrival, it was absorbed by Abel's Ark. Episode III database An artifact of God, written of in the Y-Data and resurrected by Dmitri Yuriev as the mothership for Omega, a weapon created to combat Ormus. Its length exceeds 100 kilometers, and its destructive power could easily destroy an entire planet. All of its active weaponry utilizes the excess energy generated from Merkabah's operation; from this we can conclude it was most likely originally designed as a "support device," and not as a solitary weapon. Proto Merkabah, this ship's prototype, was used by Joachim Mizrahi as the plant for MOMO Mizrahi's creation. Sector A * Sector A-1: The basic idea for the design of the Merkabah comes from Proto Merkabah, the Realian development plant designed by the late Professor Joachim Mizrahi. In Sector A-1, a large-scale modification of the power reactor used by Proto Merkabah has succeeded in increasing its maximum output beyond 4,000,000 kilowatts. * Sector A-2: Sector A-2 contains numerous parts salvaged from the Realian development plant on Proto Merkabah. Professor Mizrahi developed a new type of Realian equipped with the 100-Series observational system. As a result of that technology, Project Zohar created anti-Gnosis sensors with 150 times the sensitivity and precision of the normal D.S.S.S. units equipped on A.G.W.S.s. Sector B * Sector B-1: The interstellar strategic integrated weapon system consists of both the special weapon Omega and the tactical warship Merkabah. While the Omega acts as the Merkabah's mobile terminal to suppress the Gnosis in localized conflicts, the Merkabag acts as its carrier and provides wide-area tactical support. But the Merkabah is still a capable weapon on its own, and the Hilbert unit equipped in Sector B-1 can theoretically solidify Gnosis on a scale covering multiple astronomical units. * Sector B-2: Sector B-2 is equipped with special anti-Gnosis weapons. Much of the success of these weapons is owed to technology provided by Vector Industries. The most significant contribution was providing the Galaxy Federation military with the new-model ships the Woglinde II, the Wellgunde and the Floβhilde last year, which were equipped with a decimating weapon called the Rhine Maiden. A modified version of this technology is equipped in this sector. Sector C * Sector C-1: Sector C-1 is the maintenance area for the special weapon known as Omega. Omega's combat effectiveness on a local scale is tremendous, but that power unfortunately means a short operation time. Part of the Zohar Project's objective is to obtain the energy for the mobile terminal directly from the Zohar and achieve a nearly unconstrained operation time. But until the Original Zohar is salvaged, Omega requires its power source to be charged onboard the Merkabah. In operation tests, Omega Res Novae's operation time with a full charge has been reported as thirty-five minutes. Using the power source at the CAT Testing Ground, a full charge requires one hour and thirty minutes. The Merkabah, on the other hand, can complete a full charge in exactly one hour, greatly reducing Omega's down time. * Sector C-2: Sector C-2 is the residential area for the Merkabah staff. The Merkabah is equipped with the features of both a tactical warship and a mobile fortress. Naturally, it is equipped with facilities to allow the more than 10,000 officers, soldiers, and maintenance crew to live in a stress-free environment and focus on the task at hand during long-term Gnosis suppression missions. Sector D * Sector D-1: Sector D-1 is comprised primarily of experimental facilities. Project Zohar studies new approaches in the war against the Gnosis and develops weapons to strengthen the Merkabah and the Omega by using Combat Realians and captured Gnosis. * Sector D-2: Sector D-2 is equipped with improved wide-area scanning facilities. Using the Merkabah's mobility and scanning capabilities, Project Zohar has enabled it to search for undeveloped planets throughout the entire star cluster. Project Zohar also calculates the cost of modifying potential planets for human habitation. In addition, the system is set up to send the data gathered in this sector via the U.M.N. to the Galaxy Federation's terraforming office. This shows that the Merkabah has other uses beyond its use as a weapon. Parts * Global Security System for the Core Area: The wall that surrounds the core area of the Merkabah is also the final defense line. Because of this, the outer walls are lined with various security systems to combat humans, weapons and Gnosis. The safety of the system link is guaranteed 200% by the use of the covered physical connection method. The electrical discharge around the system is to ensure that the pulses emitted from the systems do not interfere with each other. * Gravitational Control: The core area of the Merkabah has a load of 3 to 4.5 G at all times due to the centripetal forces created by the power system. This system is connected to the power control system. Cutting the power to the system will result in the weakening of the centripetal forces within the Merkabah, while overloading the power control mechanism. * Human Security: Auto-Techs and nano-machines automatically perform basic maintenance within the Merkabah. However, the foundation building must be done by humans. Even though direct work by humans is possible, the scale of the Merkabah makes this a very difficult task. That is why mobile weapon technology has been adapted so that large work robots can be used for this purpose. Functions that require precision may be done by human hands. This method may seem old-fashioned, but it is the most effective. Aside from monitoring intruders, this is also an important system that monitors the safety of the people who work in this area. * Entrance Lock: This is a lock system against mobile weapon craft or worker machines. By ensuring all workers pass through here, it not only takes into account outside forces, but prevents the leak of inside information. * Worker Auto-Tech: The Auto-Techs including droids, but not humans nor Realians, are the most active in the work on the Merkabah. More than 420,000 Auto-Techs in various sizes are constantly in operation. One Auto-Tech is a manipulator of the largest unit that is currently in operation. * Propulsion System Foundation: The main objective of the Merkabah is to fight Gnosis as a tactical warship. The logical drive allows it to be deployed 360-degrees and move its massive body in any direction at a moment's notice. * Centralized Computer System: A custom computer is used to manage the massive amount of data that accumulates within the Merkabah. It uses its own operation system since it was created without the help from any civilian companies. * Core Area: This is the foundation of the information dispatch terminal of the Core Area, which is the heart of the Merkabah. Like the security system, the covered physical connection method is used to transmit information. A stand alone system is used instead of the U.M.N. for transmissions to the core system in order to prevent information leaks. * Core Area: It is said that the temperature around the core can reach over 1000 degrees Celsius. A specialized ceramic is used to dissipate heat in order to prevent the surrounding devices from melting. * Power Control System: The power of the Merkabah is controlled by the rotating cylinder portion constructed around the Core Area. It has a bearing used to rotate the cylinder. See also * Merkava - The Xenogears equivalent Gallery 122TacticalAssaultShipMerkabah.png|The Merkabah. FedFleet.png|Federation fleet. Category:Vehicles Category:Locations